


Jealousy

by fabuloustrash05



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), tmnt 2012 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy, Oneshot, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, ramona week, ramona week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloustrash05/pseuds/fabuloustrash05
Summary: Raphael isn't too happy with the new, good looking recruit for the Salamandrian army his girlfriend, Mona Lisa, has been training with lately.
Relationships: Mona Lisa & Raphael (TMNT), Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 17





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> RaMona Week 2020 - Day 4: Jealousy

"Mona! You’re back!" Raph said in excitement from the sight of his girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Raphael." Mona said entering the lair, "I've been very busy. Training with the new recruits went on longer than I thought."

"Well, you're here now." Raph smiles, "I was worried we would have to cancel our plans for tonight." Raphael then notices a pretty cosmic flower in Mona's hand. Its petals shined a pretty pink with white trim as the center of the flower seemed to glow yellow. "Where did you get that flower?"

"Hm? Oh this." Mona says as she lifts the flower up to show Raphael, "From one of the recruits I'm training. He gave it to me. Isn’t it beautiful?”

“That T’thalen guy?” Raph asked. He only heard stories of this new recruit of the Salamandrian army from Mona Lisa. A young guy who has lately been getting close with his girlfriend. It just doesn’t feel right for Raphael. 

“Yes, it was.” Mona smiles, “He’s been very kind to me lately and he gave me the flower as a way to thank me for being his teacher.”

Raph huffs as he sits on the couch in the lair. 

"So this T'thalen. Why does he need a trainer anyway?”

“Well, he’s one of our new recruits for the military, so he needs to know how to fight properly.”

“So he’s a horrible fighter? He's probably unprofessional and sloppy, right? That’s why training with him took so long.”

"Actually no." Mona says as she sits down next to him, "He is a quick learner and is quite strong.” 

Raph rolls his eyes.

“I admire his passion in wanting to learn more. He reminds me of you in some light.”

“But he’s not me.” Raph mumbled. 

“I know he’s not,” Mona continued, "He's always happy to learn from me. He even told me once that I'm the most beautiful teacher he has ever had."

“What?” Raph asked.

“He is always such a gentleman.”

"Wow, that's great!" Raph said grinding his teeth, "Is he good looking?" Raph grumbled loudly.

Mona looked at Raph unsure why he was asking such a question. She thought for a moment then shrugged as she said, "He's cute, I will say that."

"Cute?!" Raph shouts.

Mona tilts her head, seeing Raphael rather tense, "My love, are you alright?"

“I don’t know. Should I be alright?! Because it seems to me that someone is making eyes at you!”

“Raphael, what’s wrong?”

"Mona, don't you see what he's doing?!"

"...Being nice?" Mona questioned.

"No! He's flirting with you!" Raph said angrily.

"Raphael, he's not flirting with me."

"Open your eyes, Mona! He's always complimenting you, making you laugh, giving you flowers! He's trying to win you over!"

"Raphael, you're overreacting. T'thalen is just my student. Besides he is too-"

"What? Too nice? Too funny? Too handsome? Too much of a better fighter than me?!"

“Raphael, you’re overreacting.” 

“I am not!” Raph huffs.

Mona takes a long sigh. She looks at Raph, "Look, I'm meeting with T'thalen tomorrow. If you want, you can come with me and meet him yourself. You will see that he is not someone to worry about."

Raph crosses his arm and glares at Mona. She gave him a smile as she waited for his answer.

"Fine. I'll meet T'thalen,” he finally agrees.

Early the next morning, Raphael and Mona Lisa traveled to Salamandria. They went to the training hall and waited inside.

"T'thalen will be here any moment and once you meet him you will see that you don't have to worry about the two of us."

"We'll see about that," Raph huffs.

Soon at the entrance of the training hall there stood a young Salamandrian boy. He was short and had gray skin with pale yellow spots.

"Ms. Y'gythgba!" the young boy says as he approaches the lieutenant. "Good morning! I'm ready for our training session today."

"Good morning, T'thalen," Mona says as she smiles at the boy.

"That's T'thalen?!" Raph shouts surprised.

Mona smiles at Raph and nods.

"I brought you another flower, Ms. Y'gythgba." T'thalen said as he held up a pretty flower in his hand. "Just to thank you for teaching me. Isn’t it beautiful? It reminds me of you!" He blushes.

"That's so kind of you!" Mona says as she accepts the young boy's gift.

Raphael stood there completely shocked by the sight. The new recruit he thought was trying to steal his girlfriend is just a little kid!

Mona looks at Raph seeing his shock. She walks up to him and wraps her arm around his, "Raphael, this is T'thalen. The new recruit I'm training. T'thalen, this is my mate, Raphael." She said, introducing them.

The boy gasped, "The Raphael Hamato?!" 

Mona proudly nods. 

"It's an honor to finally meet you, sir!" the young boy says as he smiles at the turtle and approaches. "Ms. Y'gythgba has told me so much about you!"

"R-Really?" Raph asked, surprised but also flattered.

"Is it true you and your brothers defeated the Triceratons AND the Krang?!" The boy asked excitedly and his tail began to quickly move from side to side.

"You're quite famous around here," Mona whispers to Raph.

Raph smiles at the kid, "Yeah, it's true."

The boys' eyes lit up. "Wow! What was it like? How did you do it? How did the fight go? Are you going to watch us train today? Are you gonna train with us?!"

Mona giggled, "T'thalen, we are on a schedule. How about you go to the armory, get changed and grab a weapon. I'll meet you in the arena in five minutes."

"Right. Sorry ma'am," The little warrior began leaving, not before he stopped at the exit, turned around, waved at the couple and shouted, "It was nice meeting you, Mr. Hamato!" And with that the boy left.

"You didn't tell me he was an eight year old boy." Raph mumbled annoyed once they were alone.

"Well, I couldn’t say he was an  _ eight _ year old boy,” Mona said, “because he is a  _ nine _ year old boy." she giggles. 

Raph stays quiet as he pouts, still frustrated from what happened.

“You never gave me a chance to explain,” Mona continued, “so that's why I thought it would be better if you just met him.” She looks at Raph who still has an unhappy expression on his face. Mona smirks, "You were jealous, weren't you? I never thought you’d be the jealous type,” she teased.

Raph’s eyes widened, “I-I wasn’t jealous…”

“Admit it. You thought another man had entered my life and you worried that he would sweep me off my feet and take me from you."

Raph crossed his arms and said nothing.

Mona wraps her arms around Raph's shoulders, "Am I right?"

"Okay, maybe I was 'concerned' but I-I wasn't..."

Raph looked at Mona as she raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk that he can't resist. She’s right. He was jealous. He never expected it to happen, but it did. He never got jealous when Mona would spend time with his brothers or even when Mondo Gecko would flirt with her, he never got jealous because he knew they had no shot at taking Mona from him. But this was different. He didn’t know the kid and jumped to conclusions. For a moment Raphael thought someone new had entered Mona’s life and feared they'd take her from him.

Raph sighs then smiles, "Okay... maybe I was a  _ little  _ jealous."

Mona raises an eyebrow.

Raph sighs, “Okay, I was jealous.” Raph forms a smile on his face and looks at Mona, but his face turns to a horrid realization, “Oh god, I’m becoming Donnie!” Raph says aloud.

"Aww," Mona giggles as she kisses Raph and gives him a hug. She looks at him with a loving smile, "Raphael, you don't have to worry about these kinds of things. My heart will always belong to you. Never forget that."

"And mine will always be yours," Raph added, giving his girlfriend a smile.

Mona then starts twirling the tail of Raph's mask, giving him a flirtatious smile, "How about after I'm done training the child we have our own little one on one session back at the lair?"

Raph smirks as he takes her hand that was messing with his mask's tails and softly kisses it, "I'd like that."

Raph and Mona Lisa both give each other a loving smile before the lieutenant heads off to begin her training with the young recruit.


End file.
